Story of a Huntress:The Past Always Catches Up
by lovethevampires
Summary: Part2:Story of a Huntress  While searching for the cause of 10 disappearances in Pleasant City,Ohio,all three of the Winchesters get some visitors from there past that they'd rather have stay their.  sisfic rated for coarse language and suggestive scenes.
1. Somewhere In Ohio, I Just Died a Little

Rated-T for language and suggestive situations

Disclaimer:All I own is Andrew and Annabel. Even though I really REALLY wish I owned Dean and Supernatural I don not.:(

A/N:This is a new story but is a continuation in a way to my last story*(Story of Huntress ), I now its been lie a years but I've been working on this for a while. And this time I've read through it a billion times hope its better grammatically. This chapter will have some coarse language and suggestive scenes, read review and enjoy :).

* * *

**Ch.1 Somewhere in Ohio I Just Died A Little**

Driving in a car with my brothers was like pounding a nail through your head. Dean constantly had music playing and Sam snored like a trucker, I rarely got to sleep. Which sucked horribly because there isn't much to do on a six hour drive from Philadelphia to Pleasant City Ohio. So to entertain myself I decided to piss Dean off. Every song that Dean turned on I knew every single word to, so I sang it at the top of my lungs. I don't think he regretted loving the classics more then he did right then. I'd grown up listening to this stuff so no matter what he put on I knew every word.

"_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher_

_But I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still _

_was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_

_It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_But I hear the voices say"I Screamed in the back seat._

_(Kansas-Carry On My Wayward son)_

Dean pulled the car over. Oh shit, I've pushed him to far he's going to kill me. He slowly turned around and stared at me with the look of a killer in his eye.

" I swear to god if you don't shut the hell up, I WILL kill you!" He screamed, that vein in his forehead pulsing.

I laughed" Fine, but what am I supposed to do! I'm so bored that my head feels like exploding. I've already counted every freaking blue car on Earth?"(a task Dean gave me to distract me for most of the ride, promising if I count over fifty he gives me twenty bucks)

"How should I know? Why don't you read a book..." Dean laughed at the thought of me actually reading anything." I crack myself up." He mumbled as he got back onto the road.

" Oh I read!" I said grabbing Sam's duffel looking for some type of book." Ohh..." I said as I pulled a Playboy out of the bag." Oh wow that's so gross Sammy. Your really into these blowup dolls? "

I smacked my unconscious brother on the head. He snapped his head to the left almost smashing into my face. He cursed and rubbed his eyes before realizing that I was dangling a half naked women in front of his face.

" So let me guess you only read it for the articles!" I laughed at Sam's beet red face.

" Umm where did you get that?" Sam screeched trying to grab it from my hands. " Give it! You shouldn't look at that stuff!''

''But you should? Come on Sammy,really "BUSTY BRUNETTE BABES ADDITION" I laughed, sitting on the Playboy so he couldn't get it."I'm ashamed of you, I thought you where the good one!" I mocked him.

Sam flipped me over and grabbed the magazine, his face had turned three different shades of red, he shoved everything back into his duffel bag, I could nearly see the steam coming out of his ears!

"Stay out of my stuff!" Sam screamed like a teenage girl.

"Oh calm down you two act like a bunch of little kids! Where here." Dean broke in pointing to the giant building in front of us.

He parked the car on the road. I stared at the mansion like Inn we'd pulled up to, the door was huge and the paint was chipped from around the frame. This place gave off a rather eerie feeling, think about how you feel at a cemetery, now just imagine it without all the dead people that's how I felt. As if the building wasn't bad enough, the owner had the sides covered in some type of purple flower that smelled like death. I gagged slightly at the smell and rushed through the door. I expected the place to be as empty as a crypt, so I was completely shocked when the place was jammed packed.

" What the hell?" I screamed in surprise,"Dean! Sam! Whats with all the people? I thought this was supposed to be like a haunted hell hole!" I was so looking forward to a quite job, just this once.

"Oh yeah. Um well its a haunted hell hole that some big ghost show heard about. They did a episode here, and since then the place has been overflowing with customers,"Sam growled,"and their has also been an abundance of missing people. Which oddly has not stopped the people from coming."

" Oh wow this sucks,"I pouted," as if this job wasn't already weird enough now we have to deal with freaking tourist!" I grabbed my bag and went to get us a room.

"Hello! What can i do for you!" The red head at the desk smiled at me to nicely and with to much pep.

I rolled my eyes,'' I need a room please, with three beds."

She looked at the computer screen and typed something in," Room 405 is open, but I am sorry their are only two beds available,and we have no more cots. I am so sorry for the inconvenience, we are just full to capacity these day." Her fake pout made me want to punch her, Dean obviously picked up the vibe.

"Anna why don't you get all the stuff from the car, I'll finish up here." Dean practically picked me up and pointed me towards the door.

"Fine." I grumbled and went out to the car, I could hear Dean flirting with the ditzy girl as I walked away.

I grabbed all the luggage and the army bag of weaponry and trudged back into the hotel half falling over from all the weight. Sam just stood in the the doorway laughing at my struggling. My brothers where so mean to me, they always joked that I was the little "flower' in the family, because unlike the big bad men Winchesters I wasn't made of muscle! If I could move my arm without dropping everything I'd be flicking him off right now!

"Your so mean." I huffed at him as I walked by, throwing the bags on one of those carts that bell boys use."If your so strong you do the rest!"

"Fine, there's an elevator genius." Sam mocked my attempt at revenge.

I laughed evilly," Its been out of order for over a month!"

Sam huffed and grabbed the bags," Where on the fourth floor, room 405!" I screamed as he walked away.

Not totally disgusting, that's how I would describe are hotel room, it smelled slightly like mold and had a green stain on the velvet red carpeting, but compared to some of the holes we've stayed at this place was pretty good. But I still had to share a bed with Dean which really sucked, and Sam still snored. We turned in early anticipating the busy day to come.

I glanced at the clock, it was blinking 5:25 a.m over and over again while blasting a redone version of "Epic". I hit the off button and turned around to shake Dean awake,we had a busy day and had to beat the flow of tourist. I swung my legs over the edge and flicked the lamp on, I slowly made my way to the bathroom tripping over everything in my way, I wasn't a morning person, at all. I flipped on the bathroom light and nearly screamed when I saw my reflection. My hair was in a huge tangled ball on top of my head and I had a glob of dried spit on my chin. I looked like death, I grabbed my brush from my bag and started attacking the tangle hair. After lots of screaming and curses my hair was free and being thrown into a messy bun on top of my head. I brushed away the morning breath and through on an old pair of cargo jeans and my army green jacket over a white cami.

I threw a shoe at the still sleeping Sam as I walked out the door to get some coffee and grub, if Sam truly enjoyed anything it was sleep. My chucks hitting the barely covered concrete was the only noise on the fourth floor, I quickly ran down the flights of stairs between our room and the bacon I could smell as soon as I hit the first floor. Hell yeah nothing like some fine dining to get the day started.

"Annabel,"Dean and Sam said in unison behind me.

"What?" I yelled behind me.

"Slow down girl, its not like all the foods gonna disappear if you show up one minute later." Sam laughed at how hungry I was acting,when last night I'd pretty much inhaled three plates of food at the buffet.

"Who knows maybe it will, anyway I'm a growing girl I need lots of food to fuel the machine!"I shot back.

I opened the door leading to the lobby and stopped in my tracks..

My heart stopped, it couldn't be him. The last time I"d seen this jackass he was whispering how he loved me and he'd be back soon...That was about two years! I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around hoping that would make him disappear,I slowly turned around looking again.

"Andrew? " I screamed suddenly enraged,and without thought I walked up to him and punched him right in the face.

Moments ago he was smiling and laughing and now his face was deep red and his eyes were blood shot. I just stared at him. Sam was next to me saying something that I didn't hear, my vision was blurred and my head was flooding with memories I'd repressed. My fists were clenched and if Dean hadn't grabbed me and dragged me up the stairs I would've hit him again. The first man I'd loved, the first man I'd made love with, the first man to break my heart, was standing one door away from me damn confused,and all I wanted to do was kick his ass. My family was good at repressing painful things, but you can't catch a girl off guard like that. I wasn't prepared, I could've gave him one hell of a screw you speech,but I wasn't ready for my past to catch up with me just not yet. I'm not really sure what happened next, I was blinded with rage, that turned into angry tears as soon as the door was closed. Dean tosssed me over his shoulder and carried me up four flights of stairs. Before I could do anything else. For the first time in a long time I felt like a real teenager. Bitter and sad over a damn boy...


	2. Hate Is Forever

A/N:Ya like it? This chapter is just explaining why Anna hates Andrew when once she loved him more then anything. Enjoy read and review please!

_Flashback_

_Yet another fight had broke out at the Winchester house and Andrew hadn't come to get me I might have actually left this time. I was fuming but somehow Andrew calmed me down with a few words _

_I could hear my heart beating in the silence. Andrew was staring at me, I fidgeted with my hair feeling nervous. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and began to kiss me. I closed my eyes and slowly wound my arms into his hair. We made are way to the bed,I knew that I loved him and I didn't want to be with anyone but him. Right now that's all I needed. (A/N:I don't do love scenes sorry.)_

_I fell asleep to the constant comforting beat of his heart. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt safe from all the monsters I knew where real._

"_I'll see you later babe,gonna go get some coffee."Andrew whispered into my ear while I was still half asleep._

_I woke up by myself in an vaguely familiar empty room. The only things in the room was a small desk, a tiny window, and the mattress I was laying on. I sat up making my way to the window, wrapping the floral sheet around me. I had no idea where I was, all I remembered from the drive was that Andrew said we where going somewhere far away from my pain. I looked out the window hoping to get a hint to where I was. All I saw was miles of woods, I huffed having no idea where I was or where Andrew was._

_"Andrew!" I screamed my voice echoing through the small room._

_There was no reply. I quickly got dressed and opened the door, the only thing out side the door was a hallway with three other doors in it. One led to a bathroom, the other a small kitchen like area, and the last the door to go outside. I vaguely remembered him telling me he was going to do something, but it had still been dark outside._

_I looked everywhere for him, but when I couldn't find him anywhere I went outside hoping he was out there. I screamed his name,but he didn't answer, I began to panic. My heart was pounding at a thousand miles a minute I felt like it was about to bust about of my chest._

_The only thing left to do was plead... Please I silently pleaded with god don't let him have left me all by myself.. Please don't make me dial this phone... Please don't have it be my dad who picks up the phone..._

_"Anna?" Deans worried voice yelled through the receiver,"Where have you been!"_

_" Dean, I need you to come get me...please I don't know where I am... I'm so scared...''I whispered whipping tears from my face, fearing the worst with Andrew._

_"Where were you last night Anna,Sam and Dad where freaking out!" Dean screamed._

_"I made a mistake," I admitted to myself,"I.. I ran off with Andrew... and...I slept with him... and now he is gone...what if something got him!" I sobbed gasping for air, I hadn't even thought of that._

_'I'm coming to get you, can you give me a road?. "Dean asked tying to calm me._

"_Um, I think we got off at Turner but I don't know where we went from there, all I see is trees." I said choking a bit trying not to cry._

"_Calm down Anna...He probably just went to get something. I'm coming to get you." Dean said hardheartedly hanging up, leaving me to freak out by myself._

_I slid down the closest wall drowning in my own tears, I was so confused. Dean walked through the door what seemed like an eternity later, he sat down next to me and just let me weep into his arms. My embarrassment and shock of my brothers out of place compassion didn't even bother me._

_After three weeks of nothing I stopped thinking he'd been kidnapped and that he'd simply used me...All I could do was sit on my bed curled in a ball, I'd run out of tears to cry. What did I do to deserve this kind of pain? I had been a good girlfriend, I had protected him from demons and monsters, but he he left me, he had been the monster I was afraid of. _

A/N: And now we know why she hates him :), please review and the next chapter will be up soon!


	3. It Hit Me Like A train

Disclaimer:All I own is Andrew and Annabel. Even though I really REALLY wish I owned Dean and Supernatural I do not.:(

A/N:Please read and review! All comments are welcomed!

**Ch.3 It Hit Me Like a Train**

I couldn't be like the normal heart broken girl, at least not anymore. That whole sobbing broken thing got old as soon as we got in the room.

"Annabel! Give me the gun!"Dean screamed as Sam blocked the door." I will tie you to the chair I swear to god!"

I was not giving up," Dean you where there, that dick left me out in the middle of B.F.E after we freaking banged! Come on tell me you haven't thought ways you could hurt him and get away with it!" My face turned red as I screamed.

We were silenced by a knock at our door,Sam grabbed the rifle from my hand and shoved it into the duffel bag. He quickly kicked it under the bed as Dean went to open the door, pointing me to the bed.

"Hey..." An all to familiar voice came from the door.

"You stupid piece of shit!" I screeched shooting up from the bed, to be pushed back down by Sam.3

" Missed you to Belle," Andrew mumbled trying to cool the raging fire that was my anger," Oh god remember that, you loved that stupid movie, we had to have watched "Beauty and the Beast" fifty times! I told you that you were my Belle."

I couldn't help but calm at the thought, I'd loved that movie so much! My dad used to put it in for me while he went of to do "business" when Dean and Sam where at school. It became the only way to calm me down when I had tantrums, I never quite out grew it, every weekend for a whole summer Andrew endured me singing along with .

"Well I didn't miss you! You ass why the hell are you here!" I screamed ignoring the happy memories.

"You know I've always had a thing for the supernatural, so when I saw a show on this place I had to check it out." He explained keeping his composure, he'd always been good at keeping his cool. "Which I'm guessing is why you guys are here,right?"

"That's none of your business." I said crossing my arms like I was two.

"Come on Belle, its been two years, I'm not that stupid sixteen year old anymore, I think we can be civil." He said nonchalantly.

"Really! I freaking lost my virginity to you, and then you left me out in the middle of nowhere! You didn't call me for a month! Your lucky I didn't kill you, I mean really you screwed with the wrong hunter!" I screamed getting pissed all over again.

"Belle..."Andrew began.

"You should get out of here, cause if we let her loose your life will be in serious danger." Dean explained flatly.

Andrew walked out the door not looking back to see me at a loss for words. I'd hated him so long I'd almost forgotten that once he'd been by whole life. I couldn't help but feel sixteen again, you'd be surprised how much two years had changed me, I'd gone from pretty close to "average" to nothing but a hunter. I mean I had "boyfriends" every now and then but nothing serious, I refused to get pulled in like that again.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked touching my shoulder.

"Just peachy." I said digging my hands into the bed I was sitting in." I mean I pretty much just saw a ghost, but whatever I'm a-okay."

Sam and Dean left me to work the job giving me one last reassuring look as they walked out the door, I thought I'd moved on, but as I've been told your first love never really goes away. My head was flooding with images of happy days and how long ago they'd been. Why did he have to show up again!

I sat in the silence rubbing the cold iron of my bracelet, it always comforted me when I felt unsure. Nothing could have prepared me for this, I felt like I was one of those "normal" girls, and I did not like it. I kept going back to the days before it all fell in on itself. It didn't even seem real anymore, I felt like I was remembering a movie, not my life.

Sitting alone in a musty room wasn't exactly helping, I decided I'd go find my brothers. Hopefully they'd gotten into some kind of shit, I needed a distraction. I pounded down the stairs trying to not think.

"Anna," Sam's voice came from the stair well," What are you doing? I was just coming to get you, I think we have a lead." I gave him a nod telling him to go on," About three years ago the last owner of this place was killed in some 'mysterious' fall from the top floor. Police ruled it a accidental death and everyone moved on, but a month later the first person disappeared, it was the guy that had been in the room with him. I'm thinking a pissed ghost trying to send a message, he lived in Pleasant City his whole life, no family,few friends, guy was pretty much a loner. So you want to come with use to salt and burn him up?" Sam asked giving me a goofy grin.

"Why yes I would, sounds fun." I shot back a halfhearted smile." When we going, tonight?"

"Yep, but Dean decided he needed some food so we are going into town to get some lunch, want to come?" He said only half asking.

"Hell yeah I missed breakfast I'm pretty much starving to death right now!" I laughed running down the stairs." Shot gun!"

I jogged out to the impala hoping to avoid a certain somebody, Dean was sitting in the drivers seat drumming on the steering wheel with his fingers totally out of it . Hoping to scare him I crept around to his side, I gave one loud tap on the window and he jumped so high he hit his head off the roof. I fell to the ground laughing so hard I could barely breath.

Dean rolled the window down," You little shit! I'm gonna get you back for that count on it, you defiantly just started something!" He said ominously.

"Surre!" I said still unable to stop laughing.

Sam walked out the door rolling his eyes at us knowing I'd done something stupid, I jumped into the front seat as he walked up to the car.

"Hurry up, I might just starve if I don't get food soon." I joked, I knew they wanted to keep an eye on me. I wasn't exactly known for thinking before I go on murderous rampages.

"Shut the hell up Anna." Sam shot back at me.

Me and Sam could never be serious with each other, they where both pretty much my dads, so we had a sibling relationship and a father daughter relationship... I never knew which one I was gonna get, but right now they were treating me like I was a breakable little doll, they where probably right.

"BITE ME!" I mocked pointing to my ass.

"Anna don't go there! I will bite you." He said as he got into the back,"lets go , 'm about to starve!"

Lunch was full of heart clogging burgers and to good for words onion wrings, and me and Dean showed the blueberry pie NO mercy. We almost forgot about the guy we had to salt, but the waitress came over and told us to have a "haunted night" . This town had a serious case of reliability on that place, I almost felt bad for stopping the blood thirsty ghost!

"Lets go ladies." Dean said as he walked up to pay the bill.

"Hey!" Sam yelled at his back getting it all to late.

I laughed at my two 'older' brothers bickering like teenage girls, our life was shit, but it was perfect for a dysfunctional family like ours. Sam motioned to me with his hand to get my ass over there, we were going to the burial sight now. We'd apparently been in the diner allot longer then 'Id realized, when we stepped outside the moon was high in the sky and the sounds of croaking frogs broke through the silence.

"Lets go, I'm done with this town, lets salt this dude and hit the road again." Dean said getting into the impala.

"What did the town do to you?" I questioned confused.

"Well the ghost of your past popped up, and that damn waiter charged us like a huge tip! I mean come on what a rip off!" Dean growled..

I wasn't gonna argue I wanted to get as far away from Pleasantville Ohio and Andrew as I could. The impala stopped in front of an ancient looking grave yard, but to are surprise, it was packed full off toursit with cameras...

"What the fu-"

A/N: And here is chapter three, sorry it took SO long, I have been crazy busy and when I had time to write I was so un-creative. Please read&review


	4. If this is normal

A/N: Well its been a REALLY long time since I even thought about this story, but I got some inspiration so I thought I'd give it another shot. Again I love Supernatural, but I do not own any of the characters other then Annabel. Please read and review! Thanks!

**Ch.4 If this is normal...**

" What the hell is wrong with this damn town!" I screamed looking at the crowd." its all so damn backwards, this is a grave yard and its as busy as a amusement park!"

Dean and Sam looked just as dumbfound, the tourist were standing in front of Tom Tuckers,the old Inn owners, grave taking pictures with there tongues sticking out and eyes crossed. People were really starting to piss me off, I know we were about to burn the mans bones, but really some respect for the dead.

"So how do you suppose we get around this one?" Sam mumbled.

"How about this." I said cupping my hands around my mouth," Everyone! There has been a sighting of Tom Tuckers ghost at the Inn! The parking lot is flooded with all kinds of news trucks, I heard that ghost show is even coming back !" I yelled getting the attention of the crowd.

An like that the grave yard went from full capacity to as empty as...well a crypt. I looked at Sam and Dean giving them a smug smile.

"Well that worked," Dean said grabbing the bag from the trunk," Lets get this done, I'm tired of this damn place."

" I second that motion," I shot back rummaging through the glove compartment for matches.

It had poured the night before so the soil was just soft enough to dig into without putting to much effort behind. With all three of us digging the shiny chrome of Tom Tuckers coffin was reflecting the moon light in less then thirty minutes.

"For owning a little shit Inn, this guy was sure buried nice." Dean remarked trying to pry open the lid with a crowbar.

Thee all to familiar sound of the lid cracking open was followed by an even more familiar stench.

"Oh my god, that's seriously gross!" I squealed trying to get out of the hole." This guy has been dead like three years, he should not smell like that.'' I whined trying to climb out unsuccessfully.

"Well unless Tom was short for Tammy, I'm pretty sure this isn't him" Sam said completely opening the coffin.

" So this is where he is stashing away his victims," I mumbled, " Damn this one is ripe! Can we go now?"

"Stop being such a baby Anna," Sam laughed shoving me," We should still burn the coffin so he won't have anywhere to stash the bodies, it might even get rid of him if he soul is bound to the coffin...well thats being a little hopeful I guess."

" Well lets get to it," I said grabbing the lighter fluid, holy water,salt, and matches." can you help me out."

Sam and Dean had already climbed out leaving me to try, without success, to get out on my own. They just stood there laughing a I tried to scale the walls of the grave, it took all I had in me to not flick them off.

"Please... the longer we wait around the more likely a angry mob of disappointed horror junkies are gonna show up and beat us up." I stated.

"Fine." Dean gave in offering me his hand.

I grabbed onto it, he gave me an evil smile and pulled me out of the grave right into a mile high pile of mud.

"Told you I would get you back." Dean laughed at my soaked through clothes.

"Well jokes on you cause I have to ride back in your car." I smiled as Deans laughing stopped dead.

He just looked away pouring the lighter fluid holy water mix over the coffin, he dropped in a lit match and it went up like a summer bonfire. The heat was so intense that I could feel it from my spot on the hood of the Impala.

"Nothing says family fun like a good fire." I joked leaning back staring up at the stars, " I wonder what dad is doing right now?" I mumbled regretting almost automatically bringing him up

"Not thinking about us." Sam growled

"Don't even Sam, we don't know what the circumstances are! He could be dea..." I stopped myself from even saying the word, " I just want to talk about him, as messed up as it sounds moments like this make me think about him."

" I'm sorry, you know we just could never quite get along. The way you think he is Superman, I wish I could be that way." Sam mumbled trying to not get sentimental.

I could feel tears threatening to form in my eyes, " I feel like we have given up on him, its been three months since we last saw him, and that was only for like two seconds when he thought the damn yellow eyed demon was gonna end us. Can you just try to understand that not all of us are fighting a war against him."

"I know." Sam reassured me giving me a hug seeing the glisten in my eyes.

I'll never forget the first time Dean and Sam took me out to burn and salt some bones, I nearly lost my lunch when I saw the bones, I was fourteen and shaky in the knees... If I could go back in time and tell myself one day I would be about a good at what we do as dad, I would think future me must be on some serious drugs. When I was younger I knew what hunting was but the details where kept from me, when my brothers went out with my dad I knew they where fighting the "bad guys" but how bad I never knew til I became a real hunter at about fifteen.

We sat by the grave all night, each of us gradually falling asleep, this fire was the biggest we'd had in months. The flames started to shrink until all that remained where coals, it always amazed me what holy water did to your normal everyday fire.

"Lets refill the hole and get out of here. I hate this damn town it gives me a bad feeling." Dean said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and throwing me a shovel.

We filled the grave in silence, I felt like such an idiot for bringing up dad, we'd hadn't spoken a civil word since. I wish I could take the words back and we could go back to screwing around like we used to before bringing the D word up was like saying Voldermort in the wizard world. The soil seemed ten times heavier then it had the night before, the sun had began rising by the time we finished. We pulled into the parking lot of the Inn, I had to break the silence.

"We are finishing this job today and getting out of here before the sun sets." I told them, "I need some time to do something we are meeting back at the room in an hour. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Eight o'clock, or shit will fly," I yelled as I walked into the Inn.

I could hear the tires squealing as they pulled out searching for somewhere to get a quick drink. Know I had to go do something that I didn't want to, not even a little bit. I walked up all four flights of stairs feeling like I had fifty pound bells attached to my feet. I slammed onto my bed and pulled out my phone, I scrolled down my contacts hoping I still had the number.

Before I could second guess myself I pressed call,the phone rang three times before the voice mail picked up, " _Y've reached Bobby. Tell me what I need t'know. If it's an emergency - well, you should know how t'find me."_

I took a deep breath, "Bobby its...well you know who it is I'm guessing thats why your sitting in the kitchen listening to me rather then picking up... I need your help, Dads been gone to long after the last little throw down with yellow eyes he's just disappeared. I know its been a while...Dammit Bobby pick up, I don't care that you and dad have problems, can't you do this for me, Dean, and Sam! Shit, well you know where to find me..."

I hung up the phone, disappointed and angry that he was ignoring me. Bobby had been around before I was even born, he was the closest thing to family that we had, and Dad had somehow screwed it up. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't bring it up to Sam or Dean, they would just tell me when he needed us or we needed him he would show up. But I just had a sinking feeling he was in trouble, the kind even we couldn't get him out of.

I ended up sitting on my bed for the rest of the hour staring at the swirling gray ceiling. When the clock read eight o'clock the room was still empty.

"Your late,"I growled.

" Nice to see you to," Sam laughed," Well I think we broke the case wide open."

I sat up becoming interested, " How did that happen?"

"There problem is not supernatural at all, its greed. We asked are waitress if she'd ever met Tom Tucker and after some..persuasion are she told us something very interesting. Tom Tucker, never existed, Pleasant City was starting to fade into the back round so the lovely towns people decided they needed some tourist. The only problem is this place sucks so nothing really sucked the people in, until they made up this elaborate story about the Inn owner mysteriously dying, and then the "disappearances" started. Julia Lovegood, Keith Wilson, Tara and Seth McFarlen, none of the people that went missing were even real people, well they were but they all died in like the fifties. " Dean explained looking pissed.

" HELL NO!" I screamed steam coming from my ears," Then who the hell did we burn last night?"

" That would be Jillian Dixie, she died about a month ago from a severe heart attack, her family said if they got a cut of the Inns prophet they would let them mark the grave with Tom Tucker. " Sam said looking disgusted.

"Are you guys like pulling a joke on me?" I asked oddly hopeful.

" No, I guess sometime "normal" people can be just as bad as the the weird shit we hunt." Dean said as he started to pack his bag.

"Are we seriously gonna just leave, this whole town is ripping people off!" I yelled.

" Yeah, but we do it all the time, thats how we, make are money." Dean said flatly. "Anna I'm not gonna fight with you , we can't do anything else for these people, and if I spend one more second in this place I am going to lose it."

"Fine, but I don't like it..." I whined staring at him, how could we just leave without doing anything these people where being conned because of there own gullibility and we were just gonna let it keep happening.

I packed my bag and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me. I ran down the stairs angry that yet again we couldn't do anything that has to do with helping real humans.

I stomped up to the desk looking at the cheery desk attendant with a whole new hate, she had to know what was happening here.

"I'm checking out," I said biting my tongue.

"But you just got in yesterday..." I cut her off

" If I spend one more second here Tom Tucker won't be the only ghost 'haunting' this place." I said slamming my room key on the desk, " Have a lovely day." I said giving her a cheesy smile walking away.

I rammed into a solid wall of people,"God dammit! What the hell is wrong with you damn people in this town!" I said rubbing my eyes slightly disoriented.

"Nice to see you haven't loss your temper either," Andrews voice said from behind the first row of people.

"Stay the hell away from me or you'll really get to know my temper.'' I growled, which I seemed to being a lot of this morning.

"Well I see you heard to."He said like I knew what he was talking about.

"Heard about what?" I asked not really caring.

" An anonymous tip was called into the news station with all this evidence proving that Tom Tucker didn't even exist, this place, its a big fake, itsl over the news. Well I guess shouldn't say heard, I should probably say discovered." Andrew gave me a crooked smile," It was nice seeing you again, maybe we will run into each other again on are...journeys."

Andrew walked away getting in line to checkout. Dean and Sam had just come out of the stare case as he walked away, they both smiled at me. I walked over to them giving them my most unconvincing angry look.

" You could have told me about the whole news station thing before I flipped out." I laughed it off rolling my eyes.

"That wouldn't have been very much fun." Sam laughed, " God you were so pissed, always a cheerleader for the conned."

"Shut up, you asshole." I joked shoving him. " Lets just get out of here this place just pisses me off. That was a huge waste of time."

"Na, think of it as a vacation. Now we have to get back to work... I think we should try calling dad again." Sam said for my benefit.

"He's not gonna pick up." I sounded just like Sam now.

"So we can at least try." Sam put his phone into my hand.

I dialed the number as fast as my fingers could move, every time the phone rang my heart sank a little more. But his voice mail didn't pick up instead he did.

"Dad.." I said trying to not get to excited.

"I'm sorry he isn't here right now but if you were willing to leave a message I'd be willing to deliver it if he'd wake up for a few minutes. He isn't as resilient as his children, torture really beats the old man up." The familiar sickeningly sweet voice drifted through the phone.

"Meg...What have you done to him!" I screamed my heart racing, " Tell me, I swear to god I'm going to kill you! You stupid bitch your going to wish you never escaped hell!"

"Oh I don't think daddy is gonna like that..." She laughed," Well if thats all."

The phone line went dead." They have him."

We all got into the car and went to the only person we knew we could rely .

I fist slammed into the door shaking the whole frame.

"What the hell." The roughened man growled.

"Bobby we need you." I said before he could slam the door.

A/N: Okay there it is the! Review please!


End file.
